Heika to Jouo
by akeno hirasawa
Summary: Ingatan yang tersegel membuat Akashi Seijuro melupakan gadis yang sembilan tahun yang lalu, padahal gadis itu adalah tunangannya. dan ternyata ayah Akashi Seijuro membuat janji dengan ayah gadis itu. apakah Akashi berhasil mengingat kembali gadis itu? King!Akashi x OC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi

warning: Typo, OOC, Gaje, dan masih banyak lagi!

Don't like don't read

 **OC POV**

Rakuzan sebuah kerajaan besar yang dipimpin oleh raja yang bernama Akashi Seijuro. Terkenal dengan keberhasilannya dalam menjalankan roda pemerintahan, bersama dengan orang-orang kepercayaannya yang memiliki segundang bakat, terkenal dengan Kiseki no Sedai.

Kiseki no Sedai terdiri dari, Akashi Seijuro penguasa di seluruh daerah Kyoto, ketegasannya sebagai seorang pemimpin dan kharisma yang ada di dalamnya membuat tuan putri dari seluruh kerajaan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Berbakat dibidang apapun dan kesempurnaannya dalam mengerjakan tugasnya membuat daerah yang dipimpinnya maju dalam waktu singkat.

Midorima Shintarou, penasihat raja dengan otak cerdasnya Midorima dapat membuat hampir seluruh wilayah di Kyoto hidup makmur sejahtera. Dia juga tsundere.

Kise Ryouta, menteri keuangan tugasnya mengurusi pembukuan keuangan yang ada di kerejaan. Meskipun orangnya heboh dan berisik dia termasuk orang yang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat.

Aomine Daiki, panglima perang yang mesum. Meskipun mesum dan bodoh tapi otaknya lumayan encer jika menyangkut strategi perang. Kekuatannya saat berperang sama dengan seribu pasukan.

Murasakibara Atsushi, kepala dapur di kerajaan. Hobinya yang suka makan dapat mengkreasikan makanan yang biasa menjadi luar biasa dan berbeda dari yang lainnya. Karena itulah Kyoto terkenal dengan daerah kuliner nomor satu di Jepang.

Dan terakhir Kuroko Tetsuya, mata-mata raja sangat hebat dalam penyusupan ke kerajaan lain dan penyamaan. Dikarenakan hawa keberadaanya yang tipis. Juga hebat dalam bermain pedang.

Di Rakuzan memiliki ciri khas yang cukup mencolok, sebagian besar masyarakat di Rakuzan rambutnya berwarna merah, coklat kemerahan, atau merah marun. Kecuali aku, aku satu-satunya orang yang rambutnya berwarna perak. Sesuai dengan warna rambutku, namaku adalah Araki Gin.

Kenapa aku tahu tentang semua informasi diatas? karena aku pelayan di kerajaan Rakuzan. Yup, hanya pelayan yang menjaga kebersihan kerajaan Rakuzan.

"Gin- _chan_ , bisakah kau mencabuti rumput di taman belakang?" Perintah ibu kepala pelayan.

" _Hai' wakarimashita_." Dengan segera aku mengambil pisau untuk mencabuti rumput. Beginilah perkerjaanku sehari-hari, mengepel lantai di setiap ruangan, menyapu, mencbuti rumput, memberi makan hewan di peternakan, mencuci baju, mengelap kaca, membawakan barang-barang pejabat. Jika aku menjelaskan pekerjaanku mungkin tidak akan selesai dalam satu malam.

Kalian tahu luas taman belakang? Yang jelas sangat luas sejauh mata memandang. Meskipun dibantu dengan pelayan yang lain, mencabuti rumput termasuk tugas yang sangat berat.

"Are? Kenapa semua pelayan kelihatan cantik ya?"gumamku pelan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat wanita di kerajaaan ini berdandan, kecuali aku tentunya.

"Ano… kenapa Yukari- _san_ berdandan ada acara ya?" aku menanyai salah satu pelayan yang sedang sibuk memoleskan bedaknya.

"Gin- _chan_ tidak tahu ya? Yang mulia nanti akan ke taman belakang untuk jalan-jalan. Jadi wajar saja jika aku berdandan mungkin saja nanti Yang mulia tertarik dengan ku lalu menjadikanku permaisurinya! Kyaaa! Gin- _chan_ juga mau pakai?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ternyata hanya untuk tebar pesona saja. Lagipula aku tidak terbiasa memakai bedak-bedak seperti itu. Status raja saat ini masih sendiri, padahal banya wanita yang mendambakannya tapi ditolak begitu saja. Rumornya sih, karena calonnya hanya menginginkan jabatan permaisuri, idak tulus mencintai raja.

"Hei, hei Yang mulia sudah datang! Ya ampun, tampannya…"bisik salah satu pelayan yang berada di sebelahku. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Terlihat disana seorang berbadan tegap dengan menggunakan kimono yang sering digunakan para raja.

Aku menatap pria terebut yang tidak lain adalah Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuro. Di belakang raja itu ada sesosok makhluk bersurai hijau lumut, itu penasihat raja Midorima Shintarou. Penasihat itu terlihat mengomeli raja, entah karena apa, yang jelas saat itu aku tertawa pelan melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Hei Gin- _chan_ kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya salah seorang teman dekatku, Nobunaga Hana.

"Mereka lucu sekali, aku kasihan dengan Midorima- _sama_ yang omelannya tidak dihiraukan Yang mulia." Ujarku sambil menunjuk Midorima-sama yang masih setia dengan omelannya.

"Aish, jika kau menertawakan Yang mulia dan Midorima- _sama_ kau akan tahu akibatnya lho!"

"Hahahaha yang benar saja. EKH!"

" _Doushite Gin-chan_?"

"Ini perasaanku atau Yang mulia melihat kita." Aku yakin saat ini mukaku pasti seperti orang yang melihat hantu.

"Dia pasti mendengar perkataanmu, Gin- _chan_."

" _Mou_! Jangan menakutiku seperti itu!" oh, _Kami_ - _sama_ dia masih melihat ke arahku, mungkin ini karma karena aku berani menertawakan Yang mulia. Dan yang mulia mulai berjalan ke arahku!

" _Are_? _Are_? Aku harus bagaimana?" bagaimana ini? Apa Yang mulia mengenaliku? Apa dia masih ingat denganku?

" _Heika_ , waktunya rapat sekarang." Terlihat pria bersurai hijau lumut mendekati raja. Dia memandangku sebentar, lalu melihat raja kembali.

"Sudah waktunya ya… _kimi, o namae wa_?"

" _Watashi Araki Gin desu, Heika_."masih dengan membungkukkan badan aku menjawab pertanyaan Yang mulia. Syukurlah dia tidak mengingatku.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" He… ada ingatan yang lepas dari segelnya ternyata.

"Tentu saja tidak Yang mulia, saya pelayan baru disini. Ini pertama kalinya saya bertemu Yang mulia." Maafkan aku Yang mulia, aku terpaksa berbohong. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya sembilan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku yakin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Mungkin Yang mulia pernah melihat saya di suatu tempat, diantara para budak yang dikirim ke Rakuzan. Saya salah satu diantara mereka."

"Mungkin. Shintarou ayo!"

" _Hai'_. Kau, temui aku malam ini, diruanganku."

" _Hai' wakarimashita_." Setelah berkata seperti itu Midorima-sama mengikuti Yang mulia dari belakang.

"Wuah, pertama kalinya aku melihat Yang mulia dari jarak sedekat ini. Kau beruntung Gin- _chan_!" ah, lihatlah temanku yang satu ini berkeringat dingin, pasti karena aura mengintimidasi dari Yang mulia.

"Apanya yang beruntung Hana- _chan_ , aku ketakutan lho!"

"Tapi kau terlihat tenang sekali."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di mata orang lain!" jawabku penuh semangat.

"Hahahahaha ada-ada saja Gin- _chan_!"

"Hei, aku serius!"

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan Midorima- _sama_ tepat di depan mata, terlihat beberapa bayangan orang di dalam ruangan itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati aku mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut.

"Nama dan alasan." Terdengar suara pria dewasa dari dalam ruangan itu, sudah pasti itu suara Midorima- _sama_.

"Araki Gin, dengan alasan, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Masuklah." Disana terdapat empat pria lain dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda. Kuning keemasan, biru tua, biru langit, dan ungu.

"Araki _cchi hisashiburi ssu_ , aku merindukanmu _ssu_!" si pria kuning ini langsung menyambarku dengan pelukan mautnya.

"Le… lepaskan aku, Kise- _sama_!" aku mendorongnya menjauh dari tubuhku. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya memandangku dengan pandangan horror. Perlahan-lahan Kise- _sama_ melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu, hah?"

"O…oi ada apa denganmu? Kepalamu pasti terbentur ya?"

"Apa maksudmu Aomine- _sama_? Aku tidak terbentur sesuatu kok."ada apa sih? Kenapa semua memandangku dengan tatapan horror seperti itu?

"Ano… Araki- _san_ , kenapa kau memanggil Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun dengan tambahan - _sama_?" sekarang Kuroko- _sama_

"Oh… karena itu, aku pelayan sekarang. Aku baru datang satu bulan yang lalu. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Benar juga… karena tragedi itu, kau satu-satunya yang selamat _nanodayo_. Mungkin kau sekarang dianggap buronan dan mereka pasti mencarimu _nanodayo_. Kami akan berusaha melindungimu _nanodayo_."

"Dasar pembunuh sialan, mereka membakar semua rakyat dan kerajaanmu, seharusnya kita serang saja sekarang!"

"Tenang dulu Aomine- _sama_ , jangan bertindak gegabah. Kita biarkan dulu mereka menikmati kemenangan semantaranya, begitu lengah aku akan membunuh mereka semua." Irisku yang awalnya berwarna biru laut cerah, sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah.

 **AKASHI POV**

Klan Majou. Memiliki kerajaan yang cukup besar di daerah Sapporo. Klan ini dianugerahi sebuah kemampuan menyegel ingatan seseorang. Ketika salah satu orang dari klan menyentuh kepalamu dan mengucapkan sebuah perintah untuk melupakan sesuatu, dalam sekejap ingatanmu tentang sesuatu itu akan menghilang begitu saja.

Klan Majou klan penyihir, sembilan tahun yang lalu tepat di musim semi klan ini hancur begitu saja. Kenapa? Karena ada sebuah perkumpuan yang sudah dari dulu mengincar klan ini. Saat klan ini lengah, mereka menyerang habis-habisan dengan cara membakar seluruh desa dan kerajaan.

Hanya ada satu orang yang selamat, ciri-cirinya idak diketahui. Yang mereka tahu korban selamat itu adalah tuan putri tunangan dari putra mahkota Rakuzan. putra mahkota pun sudah lupa dengan tunangannya sendiri, kemungkinan besar tuan putri itu juga menyegel ingatan putra mahkota untuk menghapus jejaknya.

"Tunanganku? Siapa?" dia benar-benar menyegel ingatanku, kenapa harus menyegel ingatanku? Hei dari dulu aku mencari sosokmu, karena selembar surat yang kutemukan di sebuah kotak usang. Karena urat itu aku berusaha mengingat kembali siapa dirimu dan mencarimu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu membaca dokumen yang tidak penting _nanodayo_. Cepatlah istirahat, masih banyak yang harus dilakukan besok, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu _nanodayo_!" hah… makhluk tsundere ini selalu saja mengganggu kegiatanku.

"Bukan urusanmu Shintarou." Aku membuka kembali surat yang sudah kotor itu. Membaca kembali dan memahami baik-baik apa yang dimaksud isi surat tersebut. Tapi, masih belum ada petunjuk setelah membaca kembali surat itu.

 _Untuk Raja Rakuzan_

 _Besok hari terakhir klan kami hidup, aku hanya memiliki satu permohonan yang hanya bisa dikabulkan olehmu, Yang mulia. Bisakah kau berjanji untuk ini? Kumohon lindungi putri kami satu-satunya dia harapan terakhir kami untuk membersihkan nama kami dari penghinaan. Kami mohon dengan sangat._

 _Tertanda Pemimpin Klan Majou_

.

 **.**

 **TBC...**

halo semua! ini fanfict kedua saya di Fandom Kurobas. mohon maaf kalau fanfict ini gaje seperti biasanya. dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya telah me-review fanfict sebelumnya. arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Typo everywhere, GAJE, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi!**

 **Note: disini ada yang kalimatnya miring, itu berarti si Akashi nginget salah satu potongan ingatan yang disegel.**

 **don't like don't read!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **AKASHI POV**

" _Pergilah dari sini penyihir! Kau tidak pantas menjadi permaisuri putra mahkota!"_

" _Benar, kami tidak sudi memiliki ibu ratu penyihir sepertimu!"_

 _CPLOK!_

 _Sebuah telur mentah mengenai seorang gadis._

" _Hahahaha rasakan itu, aku yakin Seijuro Ouji tidak mau melihatmu yang kotor!"_

 _Gadis itu hanya diam. Masih setia dengan langkah kakinya yang anggun._

" _Hei hei bukankah bagus kalau dia mati saja?"_

" _Kau benar, kita bunuh putri penyihir itu!"_

 _Dua pria itu melempari gadis itu dengan batu, awalnya batu kecil lalu tiba-tiba mereka melempar sebuah batu yang cukup membuat kepala orang berdarah._

 _CRATS!_

 _Darah mengalir dari pelipisku. Tanpa sadar aku melindungi gaadis yang akan menjadi permaisuriku. Sial, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya!_

" _Pangeran, ma-maafkan sa-saya, saya ti-tidak ber-bermaksud melempar anda de-dengan batu."_

" _Tapi kau berniat melukai calon istriku kan?" pria itu terlihat ketakutan. Kakinya bergetar._

" _Saya akan mengobati anda, Pangeran."_

 _Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku, sampai disebuah gazebo dia berhenti dan mendudukkanku di kursi terdekat. Dia mengambil perban dan beberapa cairan herbal dari tasnya. Dengan pelan-pelan dia membersihkan luka, mengoleskan cairan herbal, dan membalut lukaku dengan rapi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada air yang jatuh di pipiku. Aku melihatnya, dia menangis._

" _Kumohon…"ucapnya lirih. Dia memelukku sangat erat, seperti takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga._

" _Kumohon… jangan melindungiku lagi, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."_

" _Apakah aku salah melindungi seseorang yang kusayangi?" samar-samar tercium wangi bunga sakura dari tubuhnya._

" _Tidak, kau tidak salah Pangeran. Tapi, jangan lukai dirimu sendiri karena melindungiku, aku tidak ingin melihat lagi orang yang kucintai terluka."_

 _Diam-diam aku mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu hingga tudungnya lepas dan menampilkan rambut peraknya- TUNGGU PERAK?!_

SRUG!

"Apa-apaan dengan mimpi tadi?" ucapku pelan.

Pagi yang cukup mengejutkan, masih bingung dengan mimpi tadi. Mungkin itu potongan ingatan yang kulupakan. Gadis itu berambut perak sama seperti gadis pelayan yang bernama Araki Gin. Atau jangan-jangan gadis yang dimimpi itu Araki Gin? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku yakin waktu itu masih banyakgadis yang berambut perak seperti Gin.

" _Heika_ , saya tahu anda sedang banyak pikiran, tapi bisakah untuk kali ini anda fokus terhadap penjelasan saya?"

"Apa?"

"Menteri Izuki Shun, ingin mengajak anda makan bersama, dia ingin memperkenalkan putrinya."

"Batalkan."

"Lalu, Menteri Hyuuga Junpei mengundang anda untuk pesta minum the bersama keluar-"

"Batalkan, aku sudah tahu maksudnya."

"Ada kerusakan jembatan di daerah barat Kyoto."

"Kirimkan beberapa uang dan prajurit untuk pembangunan di sana."

"Apakah kita jadi menyerbu Kerajaan Osaka, Yang mulia?"

"Iie, kita jadikan Kerajaan Osaka sebagai sekutu Rakuzan, kirimkan pejabat yang dapat dipercaya untuk mendiskusikan hal ini dengan pihak Osaka."

" _Hai' wakarimashita. Tokorode, Heika."_

" _Nanda_?"

"Banyak menteri yang mengirimkan profil putri mereka, apakah anda benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan salah satunya?"

"Tidak. Kembalikan profil-profil itu kepada pemiliknya."

" _Hai' wakarimashita_. Apa ada yang diperlukan Yang mulia?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, _shitsureishimasu_."

Masih banyak pekerjaan. Lalu rapat dengan para panglima setelah makan siang, pergi mengamati keadaan desa, memeriksa beberapa budak yang datang,mengerjakan laporan pembangunan, mendiskusikan laporan keuangan bersama menteri keuangan. Jika aku menjelaskan pekerjaanku mungkin tidak akan selesai dalam satu malam, bahkan sepertinya tidak akan pernah selesai.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa?"

"Pelayan, saya mengantarkan sarapan anda Yang mulia."

"Masuk." Wanita bersurai perak itu masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi beberapa hidangan. Araki Gin, seorang pelayan biasa. Tidak, dia tidak biasa warna rambutnya terlihat mencolok jika berada di sekitar Rakuzan, kepribadiannya juga berbeda dengan pelayan lainnya. Dia terlihat tenang dan kalem, cara berjalannya juga anggun seperti bangsawan pada umumnya.

Seperti ada sebuah misteri dalam dirinya dan aku tertarik dengan misteri yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya. Apapun misteri itu aku merasa harus membukanya.

"Yang mulia, apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?" Hei, kau cukup berani untuk mendongakkan kepalamu. Kau sekarang dihadapan raja kau tahu kedudukanmu kan?

"Tidak. Cepatlah pergi."

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu." Tiba-tiba Ryouta masuk tanpa menyadari Gin mau keluar dan terjadi kecelakaan.

"Uwa _gomen Arakicchi daijoubu ka ssu_?" Ada yang aneh dengan gaya bicara Ryouta.

" _Daijoubu desu, Kise-sama."_

"Ne, ne Ibu kepala pelayan memanggilmu tadi, cepatlah Araki _cchi_ sebelum terlamabat _ssu_!" kenapa Ryouta memanggil Gin dengan suffix – _cchi_? Untuk apa kau menghormati seorang pelayan?

"Terima kasih atas informasinya Kise- _sama_ , saya pergi dulu."

"Jadi apa perlumu menemuiku Ryouta?"

"Ini soal pembukuan kerajaan _ssu_ , seperti biasa aku mau laporan _Heikacchi_!"

"Hm. Mana laporannya?"

"Ini _ssu_."

"Ryouta kenapa kau memanggil pelayan tadi dengan suffix – _cchi_? Apa kau menghormatinya Ryouta?" wajahnya tampak kebingungan sesaat.

"Ne, _Heikacchi_ kau benar tidak ingat apa-apa _ssu_?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Iie, nandemonai ssu_. Aku pergi dulu _ssu_!" apa maksud pertanyaanmu Ryouta? Apakah aku pernah ingat sesuatu tentang seseorang yang dihormati Ryouta selain kami berlima? Atau jangan-jangan Araki Gin ada hubungannya dengan semua ini? Siapa sebenarnya Araki Gin?

.

.

.

Di Perpustakaan Kerajaan…

Perpustakaan kerajaan, semua dokumen-dokumen atau buku-buku penting semuanya ada disini. Lengkap, dari tahun awal pemerintahan kakek moyang sampai masa pemerintahanku semua dokumen ada disini. Dan yang pasti dokumen penting dari kerajaan lain juga ada di perpustakaan ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Yang mulia?" tanya seorang penjaga perpustakaan, Mibuchi Reo.

"Aku mencari dokumen tentang Klan Majou."

"Anda membaca dokumen tentang hal yang sama akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Bukan urusanmu Reo."

" _Hai'_ _hai'_ , saya carikan dulu dokumennya."

"Mibuchi- _sama_ bolehkah saya bersih-bersih di sini?" disaat Reo mencari dokumen, datanglah seorang pelayan yang akhir-akhir ini datang dipikiranku. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan lagi, pasti kalian sudah tahu maksudku kan?

"Araki- _chan_? Boleh kok masuk saja." Dia masuk sambil membawa ember berisi air, lap, dan sebuah sapu. Lengkap sekali.

"Jangan sampai membasahi doumen di sini. Aku tidak mau ada dokumen terkena air karena kecerobohanmu." Aku yakin ucapanku sedikit dingin. Dari ekspresinya, kurasa dia tidak menyukai cara bicaraku.

" _Hai'_." Jawabnya singkat dan terkesan dingin juga.

"Yang mulia ini dokumennya."

"Hm."

.

.

.

Dia ada dibawah kakiku, maksudku dibawah meja yang sedang kupakai. Sedang mengelap bawah meja yang sudah kupakai. Dengan muka watados dia masih saja membersihkan meja yang sudah kupakai.

" _Ano_ … Araki- _chan_ lebih baik kau membersihkan meja yang lain dulu, kau bisa mengganggu Yang mulia." Benar sekali, cepat pergi dari bawah kakiku dan bersihkan tempat lain.

"Sebentar lagi Mibuchi- _sama_ , aduh… nih noda kok nggak bisa hilang sih!" Ugh… bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar, aku tidak fokus dengan apa yang kubaca saat ini!

"Oh, di rak sebelah sana masih ada debu, kau bisa membersihkan itu dulu!" mungkin Reo menyadari aura gelap dan mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah, aku akan member-"

JDUAK!

Aw, dengar dari suara benturan tadi aku yakin itu sangat menyakitkan. Salahkan dia kenapa harus membersihkan sampai bawah meja.

" _It_ - _tai_ … Mibuchi- _sama_ …" oh, lihatlah ekspresimu saat ini sangat imut. Ekspresimu saat ini seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena terluka.

"Uwa, jangan menangis Araki- _chan_!" Reo mengelus kepalamu dengan lembut harusnya kau merasa beruntung karena dielus seorang pejabat istana.

"Hahaha… bodoh." Aku terkekeh melihat sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil itu. Sedangkan Gin pundung di pojokan.

. . .

" _Huwaaa!"_

" _Doushita _?" anak laki-laki berusia sebelas tahun menghampiri seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya._

" _Huwaa, aku terbentur tembok Pangeran!" anak kecil itu menangis dan ada memar di dahinya._

" _Makanya jika pakai tudung jangan sampai menutupi seluruh wajah, kan jadinya kau tidak melihat kalau di depan ada tembok. Dasar, ceroboh!"_

" _Ouji hidoi!"_

" _Hahaha… cengeng!"_

. . .

Ukh… apa itu tadi salah satu potongan ingatan tentang gadis itu? Karakter gadis itu mirip sekali dengan Gin. Ah, mungkin hanya , kepalaku sakit.

" _Heika doushitano? Daijoubudesuka?"_

"Hm, _daijoubu_."

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan tabib, Yang mulia?"

"Ukh… tidak perlu Reo." Sial kepalaku tambah sakit! Dan setelah itu entah kenapa semua berubah menjadi gelap. Aku hanya mencium wngi bunga sakura yang samar-samar, sama seperti wangi gadis itu.

Saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di kamarku. Sudah malam, aku pingsan cukup lama rupanya, dan ada sesuatu di dahiku. Kain basah? Kenapa? Aku baru sadar di sampingku ada sosok berambut perak yang sedang tidur nyenyak dengan posisi duduk tegap.

"Hei, memangnya nyaman tidur seperti itu?" aku membuka gelungan rambutnya dan membuatnya berbaring, kepalanya diatas tanganku, membiarkan tanganku sebagai bantalnya, dan melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda. Hei bukankah aku sangat baik hati kepada pelayan sepertimu?

.

.

.

 **TBC…**

* * *

Halo semua, akhirnya author update juga, maaf ya endingnya gaje kayak gini. semoga para pembaca sekalian tidak merasa kecewa. kalau ada yang ganjel ungkapin aja di review, sekalian untuk bahan perbaikan.

oke sekian dari Author, tolong review ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPOS, GAJE, dan masih banyak lagi!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **OC POV**

"Gawat, yang mulia pingsan! Araki-chan bantu aku mengangkat Yang mulia!"

" _Hai'_!" perlahan-lahan kami membawa Yang mulia menuju ke kamarnya. Dia demam, tubuhnya sangat panas. Mungkin aku akan membawakan beberapa tanaman obat untuk Yang mulia.

"Aku akan panggilkan tabib, kau tunggu di sini!"

"Wakarimashita." Mibuchi-sama meninggalkan ruangan dengan terburu-buru. Meninggalkanku senidrir bersama dengan raja yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ugh…" dia terlihat kesakitan, aku tahu rasa sakit itu Yang mulia, aku dapat merasakan rasa sakitmu. Maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini, ini semua salahku, tapi ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita tidak pernah bertemu dan aku akan mati bersama dengan keluar, kerajaan dan rakyatku.

Aku mengelus mahkota merah itu dengan lembut, berusaha untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tahu ini tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk menghilangkan efek samping penyegelan ingatannya, tapi setidaknya aku berusaha membuatnya nyaman dan rileks kan?

"Araki-chan, ini tabibnya." Mibuchi-sama datang bersama seorang tabib tua, aku yakin dia tabib yang sudah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun.

"Denyut nadi dan detak jantungnya normal, kata Mibuchi- _sama_ tiba-tiba Yang mulia merasa sakit kepala, apa itu benar?"

"Ya, awalnya dia baik-baik saja, tapi tiba-tiba Yang mulia merasa kesakitan." Tentu saja tabib tidak akan tahu apa penyakit Yang mulia. Pasti tabib ini hanya menganggap demam biasa, tentu saja BUKAN. Hanya aku yang tahu apa penyebab dia tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kurasa Yang mulia hanya merasa kelelahan, aku hanya akan memberikan obat penurun panas dan obat penenang, diminun tiga kali sehari setelah makan. Mengerti?"

" _Wakarimashita_." Jawabku singkat, lalu tabib itu pergi.

"Araki- _chan_ kau bisa merawat Yang mulia kan? Aku masih ada pekerjaan."

"Tunggu a-aku?"

"Ya, nanti akan kulaporkan ke ibu kepala pelayan, Sudah dulu ya!"

"Tung- cih, sialan." Hah… apa boleh buat karena ini semua karena perbuatanku aku harus bertanggung jawab kan?

" _Ne, Heika_. Cepatlah bangun." Setelah mengatakan itu, entah kenapa aku merasa ngantuk sekali, karena tidak kuat untuk tetap bangun aku tertidur dengan posisi duduk tegak. Semoga punggungku tidak sakit di pagi harinya.

.

.

.

Crip! Crip! Crip! (Note: ini suara burung loh!)

Ah, sudah pagi. Lho kenapa posisi tidurku jadi selonjor gini ya? Tunggu ada tangan? Tangannya sia-

Krik krik

' _KYAAAAAAAA!'_ perhatian ini teriak dalam hati.

 _Are_? _Are_? Aku menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal?! Aku bisa dibunuh Yang mulia! Syukurlah dia masih tidur, kesempatan emas untuk kabur! Dengan pelan aku berdiri dan mengendap-endap menuju pintu. Fuh… syukurlah dia masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

SRUG…

"Sedang apa kau di dalam kamar Akashi nanodayo?"

"Gya! Kau mengagetkanku Midorima-sama dan kumohon jangan berisik." Ternyata begitu aku membuka pintu ternyata ada makhluk hijau lumut sialan ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dan apakah Akashi sudah bangun _nanodayo_?"

"Belum, tadi malam dia demam. Jadi aku yang merawatnya atas perintah Mibuchi- _sama_."

"Apa dia sudah tahu identitasmu _Nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_ , aku hanya bertanya _nanodayo_!"

"Kurasa belum, meskipun sudah ada tanda-tandanya, _Tsundere_ - _sama_."

"Aku tidak _tsundere_ _nanodayo_!"

" _Shitsureishimasu_."

"Hei dengarkan aku _nanodayo_!" tanpa mempedulikan perintahnya, aku berjalan menuju dapur kerajaan untuk menyiapkan sarapan para pejabat, dan tentunya Yang mulia juga.

Dalam perjalanan menuju dapur semua pelayan wania memandangku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Aku tahu penyebabnya apa, rasa iri karena aku satusatunya pelayan yang merawat Yang mulia. Hahaha… pasti sangat cemburu.

"Cih, dasar wanita murahan, pasti dia menghipnotis Yang mulia. Dasar penyihir." tuh kan? Di pagi hari yang indah ini saja, ada yang bisa berbicara sekasar itu. Tapi memang benar jika aku seorang penyihir, tapi bedanya aku bukan menghipnotis tapi menyegel ingatan.

Hah… manusia memang tidak lepas dari rasa iri hati dan dengki, ck ck ck apakah ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit iri hati tersebut? Benar-benar melelahkan menghadapi orang yang penuh dengan kebencian.

"Ara- _chin_ …"ah, nada suara yang malas ini, pasti Murasakibara- _sama_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Murasakibara- _sama_?"

"Antarkan makanan ini ke kamarnya Aka- _chin_ …"

"Maaf Murasakibara- _sama_ , tapi bisakah anda meminta orang lain saja?"

"Eh… _Nande_? Tapi Mido- _chin_ yang menyuruhmu untuk merawat Aka-chin selama dia sakit." Cih, _kono_ _kuso_ _megane_! Dia sengaja membuat Yang mulia mengingat semua, saat aku berada di dekatnya, aku yakin! Itu

"Ara, sepertinya aku tidak bisa, ibu kepala pelayan sudah memerintahkanku untuk membersihkan lorong pintu masuk."

"Eh, kapan aku bilang seperti itu?" ibu kepala pelayan tiba-tiba muncul. Sialnya dia membuatku sangat bodoh disini.

"Hm… nyam…kalau Ara- _chin_ tidak… nyam… sibuk bisa antarkan ini? Nyam…"ah, dia mulai mengunyah manisan kesukaannya, dasar tukang makan!

"Lakukan sajalah, soal mulut para gadis pelayan, biar aku yang tangani!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya…" gumamku lirih.

"Lalu apa masalahnya Araki? Cepatlah bawa makanan itu ke kamar Yang mulia _nanodayo_."

"Uwah, sejak kapan Midorima- _sama_ disini?! Apa Midorima- _sama_ belajar untuk menghilangkan hawa keberadaan?!"

"Jangan bercanda, cepat bawa sana _nanodayo_!"

"Iya, iya…"

Dengan langkah malas, aku menuju kamar Yang mulia dengan membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih panas. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, aku mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut tiga kali, dan terdengar suara pria dewasa yang mengintimidasi. Kugeser pelan pintu geser itu dan terlihat sosok Raja yang mengenakan kimono putih terduduk di atas futon yang sedikit berantakan.

"Lama."ucapnya singkat dengan tatapan seperti biasanya, intimidasi.

"Maaf Yang mulia, ada sedikit masalah di dapur tadi."

"Memangnya itu bisa disebut alasan?" _kuso_ _kono_ _yarou_! Jika kau bukan raja, aku sudah meru-

"Kau akan merusak wajahku huh? Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya?" cih, jangan membaca pikiranku _aho_!

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu, semua itu tertulis di wajahmu, Gin." Dia menyeringai puas, dan aku tidak suka seringaian itu.

"Oh, _souka_. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu bicara denganmu, Yang mulia. Kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan tatapan mata atau ekspresi." Aku memandangnya dengan tajam, Yang mulia dulu dengan sekarang sangat berbeda, dulu saat kami masih berumur sembilan tahun dia sangat imut dan polos (Meskipun aura mengintimidasinya tetap ada.) sekarang? dia sangat sombong dan tidak imut sama sekali (Tapi tetap tampan sih…)!

"Sepertinya menarik, mau mencobanya?" masih tetap menyeringai, Yang mulia menatap lurus manik biru lautku. Aku masih berusaha untuk mencari kalimat yang bagus.

' _Sarapannya sudah siap yang mulia, saya harus menaruhnya dimana?'_

"Letakkan saja disini."Yang mulia menepuk tempat kosong disebelah kiri futonnya.

' _Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?'_

"Tetaplah disini." Aku memandang bingung raja yang satu ini.

' _Kenapa_?'

"Apakah aku perlu alasan untuk memerintahkan salah satu pelayanku untuk tetap tinggal disini?"

 _'Tidak, ngomong-ngomong komunikasi seperti ini berhasil!' aku tersenyum carah._

"Benarkah? Tapi aku disini seperti orang gila, karena aku berbicara sendirian."

"Hehehe… maafkan aku Yang mulia."aku terkekeh pelan mendengar jawabanya. Lalu keheningan berada diantara kami. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara kunyahan dari mulut Yang mulia. Lalu sebuah suara mematahkan keheningan diantara kami.

"Gin."

"Ya, Yang mulia?"

"Jadilah permaisuriku."

"Eh?"

"Jadilah permaisuriku."dia mengulangi kalimatnya lagi. sebelum aku bicara dia bicara kembali.

"Ini perintah."

.

.

.

 **TBC…**

* * *

konnichiwa minna-san! maaf telat update, dan Author beterima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfict gaje ini! untuk seterusnya Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! **  
**

Tolong Review-nya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

 **WARNINGS: TYPOS, GAJE, OOC, DLL...**

* * *

 **AKASHI POV**

Suara teriakan wanita membuatku bangun dengan tidak elite-nya. Tentu saja itu teriakan Gin. Dia sudah tidak ada di sampingku saat aku membuka mataku. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu untuk memprotes kenapa dia berteriak di pagi hari yang tenang ini. Mendengar sebuah dialog yang cukup penting aku menghentikan langkahku tepat sebelum membuka pintu geser tersebut.

"Apa dia sudah tahu identitasmu _Nanodayo_? Bukan berarti aku peduli _nanodayo_ , aku hanya bertanya _nanodayo_!"

"Kurasa belum, meskipun sudah ada tanda-tandanya, _Tsundere_ - _sama_."

"Aku tidak _tsundere_ _nanodayo_!"

" _Shitsureishimasu_."

"Hei dengarkan aku _nanodayo_!" tepat setelah Shintarou mengucapkan kalimat itu dia membuka pintu dan menatapku dengan ekspresi yah… bisa dibilang terkejut.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun _nanodayo_." Dia kembali ke ekspresi biasanya.

"Jelaskan apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, Shintarou."

"Kau tidak mau membiarkanku masuk dulu _nanodayo_?"

"Masuk." Dia berjalan kedalam dan mengambil sebuah peti berdebu yang diambilnya dari pojok ruangan. Di peti itu juga aku menemukan surat perjanjian ayah dengan pemimpin Klan Majou. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memperhatikan apa yang sebenarnya yang Shintarou lakukan.

"Musim semi sembilan tahun yang lalu, seorang putri dikirimkan ke Rakuzan untuk… entahlah, aku tidak begitu tahu _nanodayo_. Yang pasti gadis itu tunanganmu _nanodayo_."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Shintarou."

"Dengarkan dulu _nanodayo_. Dia gadis yang sulit ditebak, bodoh, tidak suka diremehkan, pemarah, dan maniak kebersihan. Aku yakin ayahmu masih menyimpan lukisannya, ah ini dia _nanodayo_."

Shintarou mengambil sebuah kertas kertas itu sudah lusuh, tetapi masih terlihat gambar seorang gadis mengenakan kimono putih bercorak bunga berwarna merah. Gadis besuai perak itu sedang tersenyum lebar, aku merasa mirip seseorang.

"Siapa dia?"

"Araki Gin, gadis yang selama ini kau cari nanodayo."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Hah… tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh Akashi? Dia pelayan pertama yang berani menatap wajah raja-nya secara langsung _nanodayo_. Kenapa? Karena dia memiliki darah seorang bangsawan meskipun sekarang dia menjadi pelayan _nanodayo_. Dan asal kau tahu, Araki tidak menyegel ingatanku dan yang lainnya _nanodayo_ , dia hanya menyegel ingatanmu. Itu sebabnya aku masih ingat apa yang terjadi sembilan tahun yang lalu _nanodayo_."

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar ingatanku kembali?" aku mendesah cukup keras.

"Hanya kau yang tahu _nanodayo_."

"Bagaimana jika aku menikahinya? Mungkin jika aku berada di sampingnya aku bisa mengingat dengan mudah."

"Itu ide yang bagus. Lagipula dia tunanganmu _nanodayo_."

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku harus pergi, dan Araki akan mengantarkan sarapanmu ke sini _nanodayo_."

"Hm."

Dan setelah beberapa saat Shintarou pergi, datanglah Gin dengan baki berisi makanan di dalamnya. Lalu aku menggodanya sedikit untuk menunjukkan apa yang dikatakan Shintarou itu benar atau salah. Dan ternyata benar, sedikit ada nada jengkel disuaranya saat aku memancing kemarahannya. Di saat itulah aku melamarnya, dan ekspresi terkejut datang dari dirinya.

"Tu-tunggu Yang mulia, kenapa kau memintaku menjadi permaisurimu? Bukankah aku hanya pelayan biasa? Dan masih banyak tuan putri yang lain!"

"Kau Araki Gin, putri dari pemimpin Klan Majou, dan kau juga tunanganku."

"Kau sudah ingat semuanya Yang mulia?" terlihat wajahnya sangat terkejut dan panik.

"Hanya sedikit, tidak semua. Bisakah kau melepas segel ingatanku?"

"Aku tidak bisa, hanya Yang mulia sendiri yang bisa melakukannya."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku memintamu berada di dekatmu agar aku bisa mengingat semuanya."

"Biarkan aku berpikir dulu."

"Kuberi waktu sampai besok pagi."

" _Wakarimashita_ , _shitsureishimasu_." Dan dia pergi dengan wajah yang… sangat menyedihkan.

.

OC POV

Darimana Yang Mulia tahu jika aku dari Klan Majou? Apa dia sudah ingat sesuatu tentang Klan Majou? Atau seseorang sudah memberi tahunya? Siapa?

"Gin- _chan_ , jangan menakuti pelayan yang lainnya dong!" tanpa sadar aku memberikan tatapan yang menakutkan beberapa pelayan yang melewati kami.

"Eh? Aku tidak sadar." Jawabku dengan tampang polos.

"Hah… ada apa denganmu? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Ah, tidak."

"ARAKI _CCHI_!" ah… bangsawan berisik sudah datang.

"Ada apa, Kise- _sama_?" dan seperti biasa mukanya berseri-seri, tapi kali ini mukanya lebih ceria lagi.

"Kata Midorima _cchi_ , kau dilamar Heika _cchi_! Aku sudah tidak sabar _ssu_! Selamat ya _ssu_!" HAH?! Kenapa si bangsawan lumut itu tahu?! Jangan-jangan dia yag merencanakan ini semua?

"Kau dilamar Yang mulia?! Selamat, nanti aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai teman permaisuri Rakuzan!"

" _CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI_! DIMANA _KUSOMIDORIMA-SAMA_?!" semua pelayan langsung menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan keheranan dan mulai berbisik-bisik kembali.

"Aku disini _nanodayo_." dengan watados-nya dia muncul entah darimana.

"Midorima- _sama_ … bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" dan mulai muncul aura hitam dari balik tubuhku.

"Ba-baiklah…" wow, dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Aku juga akan memanggil yang lainnya _ssu_!"

Beberapa menit setelah berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di ruangan Midorima- _sama_ disusul dengan Kise- _sama_ , Aomine- _sama_ , Murasakibara- _sama_ , dan tentunya Kuroko- _sama_. Selama hening beberapa saat, aku memutuskan untuk berbicara. Tapi justru disela Aomine- _sama_.

"Jadi kenapa kita dikumpulkan disini hah?"

"Tentu saja untuk membahas rencana pernikahan Heika _cchi_ dengan Araki _cchi_ _ssu_!" lihatlah mereka, mereka saat ini bereksprei terkejut.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menikahi Akashi?" tanya Aomine-sama dengan nada sarkasnya.

"Aku belum memutuskannya bodoh, yang ingin kutanyakan saat ini, apakah kau yang memberi tahu Yang mulia Midorima?" aku melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada tersangka utama kasus ini.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi _nanodayo_ , Akashi mendengar pembicaraan kita saat di depan kamarnya _nanodayo_. Tidak mungkin aku menyangkalnya kan?" Yah… itu memang benar, Yang mulia memang terkenal keabsolutannya dan dia tidak suka jika ada yang membantah perintahnya.

"Apa saja yang kau beritahu?"

"Aku hanya menjelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya, lalu aku menyarankan untuk menikahimu mungkin dengan menikahimu dia bisa mengingat semuanya nanodayo."

"Tapi, jika aku menikah dengan Yang mulia, identitasku akan diketahui musuh, kemungkinan besar musuh akan menyerang Rakuzan, dan nyawaku dalam bahaya. Tamatlah sudah, aku akan mati…"

"Sudah kubilang Rakuzan akan melindungimu dari musuh apapun yang terjadi _nanodayo_. Kita serahkan soal medan peperangan kepada Aomine _nanodayo_."

"Bukan itu saja, masyarakat pasti tidak akan terima jika permaisurinya berasal dari Klan Majou. Kau tahu sendirikan dulu seperti apa Klan Majou diperlakukan? Ya ampun… aku seperti pihak yang dirugikan disini." Lalu keadaan hening, mereka sedang memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk masalah ini.

"Bagaimana jika Araki- _san_ membuat kesepakatan dengan Yang mulia?"Suara lembut Kuroko- _sama_ memecahkan keheningan. Kami semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Sepertinya _nyam_ … itu ide _nyam_ … yang bagus _nyam_ …"telan dulu makananmu Murasakibara- _sama_.

"Benar ssu, Araki _cchi_ harus memikirkan kesepakatan yang menguntungkan Araki _cchi_ tapi tidak merugikan Heika _cchi_ _ssu_!"

"Hm…" aku berpikir sejenak, dan teringat tentang segel ingatan itu. Saat itu juga sebuah ide muncul dari otakku. Sebuah seringai terukis jelas di wajahku

" _Ara_ ~ sepertinya aku punya ide yang bagus~"

.

.

.

 **TBC…**

Y **o, minna-san! maaf telat updatenya! ! #BOW yah... harap maklum Author mengalami penyakit writer block dan males (hehehe... maaf)**

 **Thank you so much to:**

 **ReinaReiss**

 **MinervaDesu108**

 **seishuuhara**

 **mei**

 **Hontouni Sumimasendeshita!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: KUROKO NO BASUKE** **© fUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNINGS: GAJE, OOC, TYPOS EVERYWHERE, DLL**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **AKASHI POV**

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu?" semua berkumpul diruang kerjaku dengan wajah yang serius, tegang, dan datar?

"Tentu saja aku menerimanya Yang mulia, perintahmu tidak bisa ditentang kan? Tapi, ada kesepakatan yang harus anda sepakati sebelum menikah." cih, apalagi sekarang? tidak bisakah kau hanya bilang 'ya' saja? Apa sulitnya mengucapkan dua huruf itu?

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, selama aku jadi permaisuri, jangan sampai rakyat, pejabat, atau siapapun itu tahu bahwa putri dari Klan Majou menjadi permaisuri Rakuzan." sudah kuduga dia akan mengatakan itu.

"Kedua, tetap pekerjakan aku sebagai pelayan disini." Jelas sekali persyaratan kedua ini untuk penyamaran dan membuktikan bahwa Araki Gin masih seorang pelayan.

"Ketiga, tidak boleh ada kontak fisik berlebihan. Kau tahu kan itu seperti apa?" sudah jelas aku tahu, kau tidak ingin aku mengambil keuntungan darimu kan? Cukup adil, aku tidak merasa dirugikan sama sekali.

"Keempat, ikutkan aku dalam peperangan, apapun peperangan itu."

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutkanmu dalam peperangan? Berikan alasan agar aku dapat menyetujuinya."

"Untuk sekarang… aku tidak bisa memberikan alasannya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menerima kesepakatan keempat."

"Jika seperti itu, Yang mulia tidak akan bisa menepati janji mendiang ayah anda!"

"Cih baiklah, tapi aku perlu menguji kemampuanmu dulu. Jika kau pantas di medan perang aku akan memasukkanmu ke pasukan Daiki."

" _Wakarimashita_. Kelima, bantu aku dalam memperebutkan kerajaanku kembali." Itu sudah jelas jika aku akan membantumu, bodoh.

"Dan jika Yang mulia tidak bisa mengingatku sampai kerajaan dan daerahku kembali ke tanganku, anda harus menceraikanku dan mengembalikanku ke Sapporo!" lalu aku membiarkan keheningan berada di sekitar kami. Sampai aku merespon ucapannya.

"Baiklah aku sepakat, tapi kau juga harus menuruti setiap perintahku dan bersikaplah seperti seorang permaisuri!"

" _Hai' hai'…_ "

"Satu lagi, kau akan diberi pelatihan untuk menjaga sikapmu yang seperti berandalan itu. aku tidak mau memiliki permaisuri berandalan sepertimu."

"Ugh. _Kokoro ga itai_ …"

 **FLASHBACK ON… (GIN POV)**

" _Apa kau yakin dengan kesepakatan ini nanodayo? Kau hanya akan menyusahkan Akashi nanodayo, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli dengan Akashi nanodayo!"_

" _Kenapa menyusahkan? Apapun yang kuucapkan nanti dia pasti akan mengerti dan akan menerimanya. Karena Yang mulia akan selalu mengerti isi hatiku, meskipun dia telah melupakanku!" aku mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri. Tentu saja yang kukatakan itu benar, meskipun dia lupa tentangku, tapi kisah kami masih terhubung sampai sekarang dan selamanya._

" _Huh, aku tidak mengerti hubungan kalian." Sambung Aomine tiba-tiba._

" _Kalau begitu tidak perlu dipikir karena kau terlalu bodoh Aomine!"_

" _APA YANG KAU TADI KATAKAN TADI, TEME!"_

" _KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKANKU AHOMINE?!"_

" _KISAMA WA!"_

" _Arakicchi, Aominecchi berhenti ssu! Kalian mengganggu yang lain ssu!"_

" _URUSHAI YO BAKA YAROU!" teriak kami bersamaan._

" _Kurasa kita tidak bisa menghentikan petengkaran mereka, Midorima-san."_

" _Biarkan saja, pasti mereka akan berhenti dengan sendirinya nanodayo."_

 **FLASHBACK OFF…**

"Jangan melamun, bodoh. Shintarou segera persiapkan upacara pernikahannya. Kita hanya mengundang ibu kepala pelayan, sahabat Gin, dan beberapa pejabat termasuk kalian. Siapkan tempat tersembunyi, jangan biarkan pejabat yang lain tahu soal upacara pernikahan ini!"

"Saya akan segera siapkan!"

"Ryouta, siapkan kimono pernikahan yang akan digunakan Gin!"

" _Hai' Heikacchi_!"

"Tetsuya, awasi jika ada orang yang mencurigakan disekitar ruangan ini!"

" _Hai'_."

"Dan kau…" dia menatap tajam kearahku.

"Kembali bekerja!"

" _Hai' yarimasu_!"

Dan dimulailah persiapan pernikahan yang rahasia ini. Aku yang harus membersihkan tempat upacara pernikahan ini sendirian, tanpa bantuan dari seorang pun. Hanya karena ini pernikahan rahasia, haruskah aku membersihkan ruangan dua puluh kali dua puluh lima meter sendirian?! Hei, aku juga manusia!

"Araki- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"GYA! Sejak kapan kau disana Kuroko- _sama_?!"

"Lima menit yang lalu?"

"Hah… daripada mengagetkan orang lain, bagaimana jika kau membantuku?"

"Baiklah."

Dua jam kemudian…

"Tch, ini masih kotor." Komentarku setelah melihat pekerjaan Kuroko- _sama_.

"Menurutku…uhuk…ini sudah…uhuk bersih Araki- _san_." Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan sepertinya Kuroko- _sama_ akan muntah sebentar lagi.

"Sebelum kau mengeluarkan isi perutmu, Kuroko- _sama_ , pergilah dari tempat ini, aku tidak mau membersihkan untuk kedua kalinya."

" _Hai'_ …"

"Arakicchi apakah kau sudah selesai membersihkan _ssu_?"

"Aku dan Kuroko- _sama_ sudah membersihkan tempat sialan ini selama dua jam penuh. Dan jika Kise- _sama_ masih mempunyai hati nurani, bisakah kau memanggil yang lainnya untuk membantuku?" aku menatap Kise-sama seperti singa yang akan memakan mangsanya.

"Tu-tu-tunggu se-sebentar _ssu_ , aku akan me-memanggil me-mereka _ssu_!" keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari kepala Kise-sama, dan lari terbirit-birit. Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah bangsawan ungu, biru tua, kuning, dan hijau.

"Ara- _chin_ apa kita harus nyam… membersihkan ini nyam… semuanya?" tanya Murasakibara- _sama_ sambil mengunnyah daifuku kesayangannya (A/N: haha, karena di jaman ini gak ada maiubo jadi ganti daifuku ya…)

"Harus. Kalian semua ambil peralatan kebersihan!"

" _HAI'_!"

 **SKIP TIME…**

Setelah berjam-jam membersihkan tempat itu. Aku kembali ke kamar dengan muka yang sangat… aneh dan buruk mungkin. Penyebabnya adalah, karena aku terlalu kelelahan, lalu otakku tidak berfungsi dengan baik ,akhirnya selalu menabrak tembok, dan jadilah aku yang penuh luka seperti ini.

"Gin- _chan_ , kau kenapa? Kenapa penuh luka seperti ini?!"

"Aku baru saja selesai membersihkan sebuah tempat yang luas Hana- _chan_ …"

"Kau membersihkan tempat dengan gaya apa sih? Sampai penuh luka seperti itu?"

"Hahaha, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku mau tidur saja, _oyasumi_."

" _Oyasumi_."

* * *

 _Merah, itulah warna pertama yang kulihat setelah mataku terbuka. Terdengar suara teriakan dari luar kerajaanku. Teriakan yang penuh penderitaan. Mataku melebar ketika melihat tubuh penuh darah terkapar tepat didepan mataku, itu tubuh adik perempuanku._

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

" _Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Tepat sekali eksekusi ibumu akan dimulai." Suara berat itu langsung membuatku merinding._

" _Gi-Gin, ce-cepat per-gi da-dari sini!" pria itu mencekik ibuku. Lalu dia menendang perut ibu._

" _Diam! Apa kau tak bisa menutup mulutmu hah?!"_

" _Okaasan?" lalu aku melihat keselilingku, dan melihat mayat pria tergelatak disamping kaki pria itu. pria itu adalah ayahku._

" _Otousan… ke-kenapa?" aku tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu, tapi yang jelas aku bisa melihat pria itu menyeringai sadis._

" _GIN, LARILAH!" ibuku berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya, tapi Okaasan bagaimana aku bisa lari, sedangkan nyawamu sekarang terancam? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu._

 _Tatakai_

 _Suara yang kukenal itu tiba-tiba tertangkap gendang telingaku._

 _Tatakai_

 _Itu suara ayah. Suara yang selalu membuatku terus bertarung._

 _Tatakai_

 _Suara yang terus membuatku berjuang untuk melindungi rakyatku._

" _Oujou-chan, sekarang saksikanlah kematian ibumu." Pria itu menyeringai lebih lebar lagi._

 _Tatakai_

 _Suara itu sekarang semakin jelas._

 _CRATS!_

 _Perut ibuku berlubang, pedang itu menembus sampai punggungnya. Cipratan darah sampai mengenai wajahku. Apakah sekarang waktunya kematian menjemputku?_

" _Nah, Ojou-chan, sekarang giliranmu~"_

 _Tidak, aku tidak akan mati dalam keadaan seperti ini. Setidaknya aku harus bertarung, aku tidak boleh mati sia-sia. Sebuah belati tergeletak di belakang pria psikopat itu. aku harus mengambilnya atau aku akan mati disini._

 _Berdiri dan bertarunglah Gin. Bukan saatnya untuk duduk santai di ruangan penuh darah ini. Bertarunglah dan selesaikan ini semua!_

" _LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA, KUSO YAROU!"_

" _APA YANG KAU KATAKAN ANAK SIALAN?!" pria itu berlari ke arahku dan menghunuskan pedangnya, dengan cepat aku menghindari serangannya, berlari menuju belati itu. Saat aku berbalik pria itu tiba-tiba menyerangku dan aku menangkisnya dengan belati. Perbedaan kekuatan kami sangat jauh, aku tidak bisa lagi menahannya, dan akhirnya sebuah sayatan di dahiku terbentuk karena pedangnya._

 _Dia terlihat puas setelah melihat darah keluar dari tubuhku. Kulihat dia sedikit lengah, aku segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. aku menendang kakinya hingga dia jatuh terlentang, pedangnya terlepas dari genggamannya._

" _Ini untuk tangan kotormu yang telah membunuh keluargaku!" aku menusuk tangan kanannya dan dia berteriak. Aku berlanjut ke perutnya dan menusuknya dengan sekuat tenaga._

" _Ini untuk balas dendam telah melubangi perut ibuku!" aku menusuk lehernya berkali-kali._

" _Ini tanda terima kasih telah memenggal kepala ayahku." Setelah selesai dengan leher, aku memberi sayatan lebar di dadanya._

" _Ini hadiah dariku karena telah menyobek dada adik perempuanku." Aku mandekatkan belatiku ke dahinya, lalu membuat sobekan lebar di sana._

" _Dan ini dengan tangan kotormu, kau melukai dahiku!" aku menendang sekali lagi wajah psikopat itu dan pergi menuju kandang kuda. Mengambil seekor kuda, lalu keluar. Banyak orang yang memakai pakaian hitam, aku tidak mengenal siapa mereka. Tapi mereka membunuh semua penjaga di kerajaan._

 _Saat aku keluar dari kerajaan, aku melihat rumah-rumah terbakar, banyak mayat-mayat bergeletakkan. Orang yang berpakaian hitam itu terlihat menyiksa rakyatku. Darimana orang-orang itu? kenapa mereka menyerang klan dan kerajaan kami? Apakah kami membuat masalah dengan orang-orang itu? kenapa?_

" _LIHAT, TUAN PUTRI MELARIKAN DIRI! SEGERA BUNUH PUTRI ITU!" setelah terdengar teriakan itu beberapa pasukan berbaju hitam mengejarku, aku memacu lebih kencang kudaku sampai akhirnya aku memasuki hutan gelap._

 _Gelap, tidak ada cahaya yang menerangi jalanku. Tapi aku tetap memacu kudaku tanpa tahu arah. Sebuah ranting mengenai wajahku, dan aku jatuh berguling entah kemana. Pandanganku menjadi buram, sampai akhirnya kegelapan mendominasi penglihatanku. Hal terakhir yang kudengar adalah…_

" _Huh, kurasa dia masuk ke jurang itu. aku yain dia sudah mati."_

" _Kau benar, ayo kembali!"_

* * *

SRUG!

"Hanya mimpi. Kenapa aku memimpikan hal itu disaat seperti ini?"

Aku keluar dari kamar untuk menenangkan diri, untungnya aku tidak membangunkan yang lain. Aku berjalan-jalan di taman istana dan duduk di salah satu bangku setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Tanpa sadar air mataku terus mengalir, teringat kenangan masa lalu yang indah dan menyakitkan secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" suara berat terdengar, aku segera menghapus air mataku dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Yang mulia Akashi Seijuro.

 **AKASHI POV**

Aku baru selesai mengerjakan laporan yang diberikan Shintarousore tadi, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan di taman. Ruangan kerjaku dengan taman istana cukup dekat jadi aku bisa mendengar suara itu dengan jelas.

Aku keluar untuk mengeceknya. Wanita bersurai perak yang sedang menangis, aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, yang jelas terlihat kedepresian ada di matanya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Karena aku masih bangun."

"Itu bukan jawaban, bodoh. Aku serius."

"Hei, dari dulu kau mengataiku bodoh! Sebenarnya apa salahku kepadamu?!"

"Dari dulu?"

"Ya, kau selalu mengataiku bodoh, maniak kebersihan, dan-" ucapannya terhenti "benar juga, kau sudah lupa. Percuma saja kan aku mengatakannya."

"Ceritakan semuanya. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa masa kecilku saat bersamamu."

"Baiklah."

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Inti ceritanya yang panjang adalah Gin menceritakan betapa menyebalkannya aku saat bersama dengan Gin. Meskipun di cerita itu aku hanya seorang pangeran yang menyebalkan, tapi aku merasa ada ekspresi bahagia di wajah Gin.

"Dan kau tahu, dulu kau sangat suka mencubit pipiku-AW! Kenapa tiba-tiba mencubit pipiku?!" yah… saat ini aku sedang menarik pipinya yang seperti mochi itu.

"Ini sudah larut malam, tidurlah. Sisanya, aku akan mengingatnya sendiri."

"Aw… sakit. Baiklah aku tidur duluan."

"Gin."

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Seijuro. Ini perintah, dari dulu kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku kan?"

"Mm… baiklah…" oh, wajahnya memerah.

"Hei kenapa mukamu merah? Tersipu ya?"

"Hah?! Si-siapa yang tersipu?! Ini karena kau menarik pipiku tahu! Sudah ah, _oyasumi_!"

"Dasar _tsundere_."

 **AUTHOR POV**

Pria bersurai hitam itu memandang intens ke arah Gin. Disaat yang sama ekspresi kecemburuan ada di wajahnya. Tanpa Akashi dan Gin ketahui bahwa pria itu telah mengamati mereka dari tadi, mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan, dan melihat setiap adegan tanpa terlewat satu pun.

.

.

.

TBC…

 **SUMIMASENDESHITA! AUTHOR TELAT UPDATE! udah telat, ceritanya gak jelas lagi! tapi terima kasih sudah mau mem-fav dan mem-follow fanfic ini. dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada _HikarinRin23_ karena mau mendengar curhatan author yang pemalas ini!**

 **mungkin untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, saya tidak bisa update karena UAS dan berbagai macam Tryout sialan yang menghambat pembuatan fanfic ini. sekali lagi HONTOU NI SUMIMASENDESHITA!**

 **REVIEW-NYA PLEASE~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

warning: Typo, OOC, Gaje, dan masih banyak lagi!

Don't like don't read

* * *

Chapter 6

AUTHOR POV

"Satsuki-sama." Pria berpakaian serba hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap. Di ruang gelap itu duduk seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Himuro-kun. Bagaimana?" gadis yang dikenal Momoi Satsuki, putri dari raja penguasa Niigata, sibuk memoles dirinya.

"Akashi-sama memutuskan untuk menikah, Satsuki-sama."

"HAH?! Dengan siapa? Kapan?!" Satsuki yang sedang memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, terlonjak kaget akibat laporan pria berbaju hitam.

"Kalau soal itu, saya tidak tahu, mungkin ini pernikahan yang dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi. Saya yakin Akashi-sama tidak ingin para pejabat tahu tentang pernikahan ini." Satsuki memunculkan ekspresi jengkelnya.

"Cari tahu identitas calon permaisuri Rakuzan. Selanjutnya serahkan saja padaku."

" _Hai' kashikomarimashita._ " Himuro keluar dari ruangan Satsuki. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan seringaian yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Maaf Satsuki-sama, tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahu identitas sebenarnya." Kata Himuro pada dirinya sendiri di dalam keheningan lorong Kerajaan Niigata.

.

.

OC POV

"Memangnya aku harus memakai ini ya?" kepalaku terasa berat ketika Hana-chan memakaikan tsumami hana kanzashi yang cukup besar.

"Hei, kau harus memakainya! _Tsumami hana kanzashi_ ini simbol dari bangsawan Rakuzan!"

"Lagipula ini akan ditutupi oleh _wata boushi_ (semacam penutup kepala), pasti tidak kelihatan Hana…"

"Sudah turuti saja, ini tradisi lho."

"Cih, merepotkan."

Setelah segala macam perhiasan dan kimono berat, akhirnya kami masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus untuk pernikahan. Beberapa pejabat kepercayaan Rakuzan datang termasuk Kiseki no Sedai datang ke upacara pernikahan ini. Disana juga sudah ada Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuuro mengenakan kimono hitam khas perikahan.

Pertama kami harus disucikan dulu oleh pendeta _Shinto_. Lalu kami mulai bergiliran meminum sake sembilan kali dalam tiga gelas dengan mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan. Setelah beberapa kali minum sake, upacara ditutup dengan mengeluarkan ranting _sasaki_ (dahan dari pohon keramat) untuk menghindari roh-roh jahat.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan setelah menikah?" sekarang kami berada di ruangan Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuro.

"Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan pasangan pengantin setelah menikah?" dia menyeringai. Tapi aku masih tidak paham maksudnya apa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih belum sadar juga ya?" Akashi mendekat ke tempat dudukku, semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan akhirnya jarak kami tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja. Akashi memegang daguku dan mengangkatnya membuatku langsung menatap manik dwi warnanya.

"Tentu saja, hubungan suami istri." Dia berbisik seduktif di telingaku.

"Aaaaa! Aho!" melihat wajahku yang sudah merah padam Akashi menyeringai lebih lebar lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang?"

"Mesum, dasar raja mesum!" aku berlari keluar ruangan bersamaan dengan Midorima yang masuk ke dalam.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menggodanya seperti itu _nanodayo_." Midorima hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku Akashi.

"Melihatnya seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menggodanya lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya seperti nostalgia. Dulu sebelum ingatanku dikunci, apakah aku sering melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Mana aku tahu _nanodayo_ , tapi kau hampir merusak perjanjiannya _nanodayo_."

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan bertindak sejauh itu."

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Hei, kau masih marah dengan kelakuanku kemarin?"

"Ahahaha tenang saja aku tidak marah dengan HAL seperti itu," saat ini aku memulai pekerjaanku sebagai istri raja. Kepalaku ditutupi dengan selendang putih dan tentu saja aku masih bisa melihat dari balik selendang.

"Kau masih marah, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, setidaknya aku cukup cerdas untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dari berbagai macam pikiran kotor."

"Jadi, kau punya pikiran mesum tentangku?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku mesum sepertimu?"

"EHEM!" suara batuk seseorang menginterupsi perdebatan kecil kami. Tentu saja itu dari Midorima Shintarou yang di dahinya sudah ada empat sudut siku-siku.

"Apakah sudah selesai _nanodayo_? Bisakah aku berbicara sekarang?"

"Y-ya, silahkan…"

"Baiklah, identitasmu saat ini bukan Araki Gin lagi _nanodayo_ , tapi sebagai Kise Runa adik perempuan dari Kise. Jika ada yang bertanya tentang kenapa kau selalu memakai tudung, jawab saja karena kau sakit keras dan tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari _nanodayo_."

"Bagaimana dengan Klan Kise?" tentu saja pihak keluarga harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan? Bisa jadi keluarganya akan membocorkan rencana kami kan?

"Tentu saja mereka tahu _nanodayo_ , sebenarnya mereka cukup mendukung hubungan Klan Majou dengan Klan Akashi _nanodayo_."

"Karena Arakicchi sudah tahu identitas barunya, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan ' _Onii-chan_ ' ssu! Panggil aku seperti itu ssu!" aku heran berapa besar energi yang dikeluarkan pemuda kuning ini setiap harinya. Dia selalu membuang energi untuk hal yang tidak berguna.

" _Wakarimashita, Aniki_. "

"Eh~? Itu tidak imut ssu~"

"Diamlah, kita tidak membutuhkan hal-hal yang imut seperti itu," aku memberikan tatapan tertajam yang pernah kuberikan, bahkan sampai membuat Kise membeku.

"Baiklah, masuklah dan perkenalkan dirimu _nanodayo_ ," aku dan Akashi masuk bersama ke ruang pertemuan yang biasa digunakan rapat. Dari balik tudungku, terlihat para pejabat bingung melihat keberadaanku. Saat itulah Akashi memperkenalkan diriku yang _'baru'_ kepada pejabat-pejabat itu.

"Ini permaisuriku. Kami baru menikah kemarin," dia bicara dengan entengnya seakan tidak ada beban apapun di pundaknya. Sedangkan jantungku hampir mau copot disini, "Runa, perkenalkan dirimu," lanjutnya.

"Kise Runa _desu_ , adik perempuan Kise Ryouta," mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Sebagian dari mereka menatapku dengan pandangan curiga. Hanya satu orang yang tetap tersenyum ramah, pria bersurai hitam gelap dan ada tahi lalat di samping mata kirinya (bener gak? Author lupa~).

Kemudian protesan dari salah satu pejabat menginterupsi pikiranku, "Sebelumnya maaf Yang Mulia, tapi seharusnya anda mengabari kami, kami juga berhak tahu atas pernikan anda. Anda sudah menolak puluhan putri dari kerajaan lain dan sekarang anda menikah sembunyi-sembunyi? Baru saja pihak dari kerajaan Kyusu datang untuk memperkenalkan putri-"

"Jaga ucapanmu, kau pikir siapa kau? Aku bisa saja menendangmu dari posisimu sekarang, Menteri…" dan langsung di putus oleh Yang Mulia Akashi Seijuro, manusia paling absolut di bumi ini,yang berani membantah maka kepala akan lepas dari tempatnya. Ah, sebenarnya itu pemikiranku sendiri, tidak perlu dianggap serius.

"Itu bukan hak-mu mengatur apa yang aku lakukan, cukup diam dan turuti apa yang KUPERINTAHKAN. Jika aku dengar ada yang mengeluh tentang ini, siap-siap saja peti mati akan menjadi tempat tidur kalian," baiklah dia benar-benar sadis sekarang. aku dibuat merinding karena ucapannya.

"Yang mulia, anda tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, jika menterimu dibunuh semua, siapa yang akan membantumu nanti?" aku menepuk pelan bahunya dan dia hanya menghela napas.

"Kau benar, tapi aku tidak ingin pernikahan dan permaisuri kesayanganku dipermasalahkan seperti ini."

Aku merasa wajahku memanas. Ya ampun… ini hanya pura-pura saja, tapi jantung sudah tidak karuan begini. Bagaimana dengan kedepannya nanti?!

"Maaf mengganggu anda Yang Mulia, tapi pihak Niigata ingin berbicara dengan anda," seperti biasa Midorima menyela Akashi. Pihak Niigata? Apa yang diinginkannya?

"Hm, Siapa?"

"Himuro Tatsuya, dia ingin mengadakan kerja sama dengan Kyoto, Himuro-dono kau bisa bicara sekarang," Midorima menunjuk pria yang dari tadi hanya tersenyum saja.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Midorima-sama, kami ingin bekerja sama dengan Yang mulia di bidang bahan pangan, pertanian merupakan sumber perekonomian di daerah kami. Sudah kami pastikan hasil pertanian kami akan memuaskan anda. Untuk beberapa contoh, kami membawakan sayuran dan buah terbaik yang baru kami petik pagi tadi."

"Terima kasih, Himuro-dono. Aku akan memikirkannya, bagaimana menurutmu permaisuriku?" untuk beberapa saat, aku melihat Himuro memicingkan matanya dan tampak raut jengkel di parasnya.

"Semua ini ada ditanganmu Yang mulia, apapun keputusanmu tentu saja aku akan selalu mendukungnya," sekali lagi aku melihat ekspresi Himuro berubah, dari jengkel menjadi tersenyum ramah seperti tadi dan entah kenapa ada semburat merah muda tipis di pipinya.

"Tidak ada yang keberatan disini, apa hanya kau perwakilan dari Niigata yang datang kesini?"

"Masih ada satu lagi Yang Mulia," seketika pintu kertas bergeser, menampakkan sosok wanita dengan surai merah muda. Senyum manis dan terkesan misterius terlukis di paras cantiknya. Dengan elegannya dia masuk ke ruang rapat.

"Tuan Putri Niigata, Momoi Satsuki," Momoi-hime memberi hormat ke Akashi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Yang Mulia."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mendadak perasaanku tidak enak dengan kedatangan Momoi-hime ini. Kurasa hanya aku saja yang terlalu paranoid.

.

.

.

TBC…

HALO PEMBACA SEKALIAAAN! ada yang kangen sama author pemalas ini gak? /nih author minta ditabok kayaknya. udah satu tahun author tidak update, mohon maaf atas keterlamabatan ff gaje ini dan terima kasih sudah ada yang mau mem-favorite dan follow fanfic Heika to Jouo. jujur author terharu lo T_T

Silahkan jika ingin memberikan saran dan kritik tentang ff ini, justru author akan berterima kasih jika ada yang mau meyampaikan pendapatnya. OKAY, HAPPY READING AND DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi © Kuroko no Basuke  
**

 **Warning: Typo Everywhere, OOC, GAJE, DLL**

 **Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

Chapter 6.5

Akashi's POV

Ini sudah larut malam, tapi pekerjaanku masih banyak. Sejujurnya menggarap laporan itu sangat membosankan, sudah berjam-jam aku duduk disini sampai kakiku kram karena terlalu lama duduk. Aku memang raja sempurna di tatapan semua rakyat, seluruh penjuru dunia pasti mengakui aku sempurna, tapi tetap saja aku manusia. Akujuga bisa merasa kram dan lelah kau tahu.

Semakin lama mengerjakan ini semua mataku juga ikut memberat. Kepalaku pusing dan aku merasa tidak bisa fokus lagi. Teh yang satu-satunya membuatku bangun sekarang menjadi cangkir kosong. Sudah terlalu larut untuk meminta Gin membuatkan teh. Aku bertahan dengan tenaga yang ada. Sampai pada paragraf terakhir di dalah satu laporanku, tiba-tiba kesadaranku menipis dan semua berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

" _Sei-san…"_ terdengar suara lembut yang memanggilku, tapi itu tidak cukup membangunkanku.

" _Sei-san…"_ dengan terpaksa aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat gadis berambut perak yang sedang memegang nampan berisi sarapan favoritku. Aku tidak bisa melihat seluruh wajah gadis itu, setengah wajahnya tertutupi dengan poni peraknya.

Gadis itu tidak sendirian, Kiseki no Sedai juga ada disana, tapi perbedaan signifikan terlihat pada mereka. Bukannya pria berumur dua puluh tahunan melainkan versi anak-anak. Bersama-sama mereka mengucapkan,

" _Otanjoubi omedetou Akashi-kun/cchi/chin/Sei-san!"_ benar-benar kontras. Gadis berambut perak itu menaruh nampan itu tepat di atas pangkuanku.

" _Aku sudah membuat sarapan favoritmu, makanlah Sei-san!"_ Si Gadis tersenyum cerah, secerah matahari yang masuk ke kamarku. (Author: Hahaha.. emangnya bisa ya?-_-)

Aku mengambil mangkuk berisi sup tofu dan meminumnya. Hangat, aku menyukainya. Aku menatap kembali gadis itu, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu pendapatku tentang sarapan buatannya. Aku mengelus kepalanya dan berkata,

" _Ini enak,"_ meskipun mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi stoic tapi yang kudapatkan adalah senyuman yang lebih lebar dari bebrapa detik yang lalu.

" _Yokatta… aku takut masakannya tidak sesuai seleramu,"_ aku mengelus puncak kepalanya.

" _Bukankah aku selalu menikmati apa yang kau buat,"_ dan mengecup keningnya.

" _Ehem! Sepertinya ada yang lupa kalau kita ada disini nanodayo,"_ Shintarou versi kecil mulai memberontak.

" _Aku benar-benar iri dengan Akashi-kun,"_ Tetsuya juga ikut-ikutan.

" _Seharusnya _cchi denganku saja, daripada dengan Akashicchi ssu!"_ mendengar itu entah kenapa aku merasa marah dan dadaku sesak.

" _Kau bilang apa, Ryouta?"_

" _Huwaa… gomenssu…"_ Ryouta langsung menangis begitu menerima death glare andalanku.

" _Maa…maa… bagaimana kalau mulai membuka hadiahmu Sei-san,"_ Si Gadis memberiku kotak berwarna merah marun dengan ukiran naga di salah satu sudut kotak itu.

" _Ini hadiah dari kami…"_

.

.

" _Ia…"_

" _Mulia…"_

"Yang Mulia!" aku membuka kelopak mataku. Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah wajah Gin. Sama seperti di mimpiku dia dikelilingi Kisedai.

"Kau tahu Akashi _cchi_ , kau tadi tidur dengan senyum-senyum lho. Aku penasaran apa yang kau impikan _ssu_!"

"Oh…jadi kalian masuk ke kamarku tanpa meminta izin…" aku mengeluarkan gunting dari balik tabuhku. (A/N: Wait, ada gunting kah? Di jaman kayak gini)

"Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau tidak memberi tahu Akashi, banci!" Daiki langsung menjitak kepala Ryouta.

" _Ittai ssu_! Dan aku bukan banci _ssu_!" dan terjadilah perang dunia ketiga…

"Berhentii! Kalian lupa tujuan awal nanodayo! Kita kesini untuk meraya-"

" _Urushee_ , maniak zodiak!" putus Ryouta dan Daiki bersamaan, dan bertambahlah satu lagi kekacauan di ruanganku. Sedangkan Atsushi dan Tetsuya tidak akan mau menenangkan mereka.

Sementara itu, Gin hanya menatap mereka kagum(?). Aku baru sadar jika Gin membawa nampan berisi sarapan, persis yang ada dalam mimpiku. Aku kembali menatap Gin yang masih terpaku dengan pertengkaran mereka, bibirnya naik sekitar tiga senti, dan akhirnya lepas tawa kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"Gin," dia langsung menoleh, aku memegang belakang kepalanya dan mendekatkan dahinya ke bibirku, "Ini enak," seketika wajahnya bersemu merah. Ketiga idiot itu juga berhenti melihat aksiku.

"Hooo…" reaksi mereka.

"Su-sudah kubilang ja-jangan sedekat itu, _ba-baka_!" dan Gin… untuk kedua kalinya dia kabur.

.

.

.

TBC…

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU MY LIL' AKASHI! telat sih... -_- yah, karena males bikin ff baru author sumpelin birthday fic di Heika to joou ini. yah... maaf gaje dan a lot of typos. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

terakhir, saya mau menanya para reader di fic ini (pliss mohon di jawab saya butuh kepastian TT_TT)

1\. Adakah pembaca disini suka dengan anime berjudul 'Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan'?

2\. Ada yang suka Levi Ackerman?

3\. Adakah yang nge-ship Levi dengan OC kalian? (maaf saya bukan fujo TT_TT)

4\. Kalau ada, berkenankah jika saya buat birthday fic dengan pairing Levi x Reader/OC

Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~!


End file.
